1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to protective covering particularly adapted for the fender of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Previous Art
Fender covers are in common use to protect the fender of an automotive vehicle while being repaired in an automotive repair shop or at any other place to have access to engine compartment with the hood of the vehicle in a raised position.
Some protective covers have no fastening means but extend over the fender sufficiently to have a portion under the hood for securing purposes. This is an obviously inconvenient arrangement.
In common use are magnets for holding purposes. However with the use of non-metallic fenders, the magnets do not hold. During the winter season with ice coating on vehicles, magnets do not provide a secure hold. Further, magnetic covers tend to attract metal debris which may damage a vehicles body finish.